Numerous types of conveying belts have been used in the past for conveying articles in various industrial applications. Prior art belts have been made of various types of metals and various types of plastic or plastic like materials.
One type of conveyor belt utilizes spaced rods or slats as the conveying surface. The rods are connected to one another along each of their free ends. Examples of this type of conveyor are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,039 issued to Velten et al on July 3, 1956; U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,980 issued to Lanham on Apr. 7, 1964; U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,069 issued to Lanham on Jan. 25, 1966; and, U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,756 issued to Pulver on Mar. 1, 1966. In the Lahnam patents, the rods are connected at their ends to snap together links formed of a resilient material.
Another type of conveyor belt utilizes tractive links formed of flat wire bent into alternate U-shaped bends as the conveying surface. Transverse rods or cross pins connect adjacent tractive links to one another to form an extended belt. Examples of this type of conveyor are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,609 issued to Bechtel, Jr. on Dec. 2, 1958 and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,690 reissued to Roinestad et al on July 3, 1973. In the Roinestad et al patent, bar links are connected to the cross pins along at least one edge of the belt so that the bar links disposed along the outer convex edge of the belt carry a substantial tractive load when the belt travels around lateral curves.
In another type of conveyor, plastic modules or links of various configurations are interconnected to one another to form an elongated belt. The modules or links are connected to one another by elements which are distinct from the modules or links. These elements can be rods, clips, pins or guide channels. Examples of this last-mentioned type conveyor are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,328 issued to Harvey on Mar. 26, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,229 issued to Velander on Feb. 11, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,141 issued to Lapeyre et al on Mar. 11, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,025 issued to Poerink on Oct. 28, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,949 issued to Lapeyre on Oct. 4, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,687 issued to Lapeyre on Apr. 18, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,111 issued to Lapeyre on Aug. 8, 1978; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,045 issued to Lapeyre on Oct. 16, 1979.
In the Velander patent, the individual sections of the belt are held together by two mechanisms. Pins extend transversely of the belt and pass through aligned holes of interfitting lugs on adjacent belt sections. Also, a ball is attached to an end of a longitudinally extending cable imbedded in the belt section and the ball is received within a socket in an adjacent belt section.